Finding You
by oddrose
Summary: Paul imprinted on Bella the first day he saw her. With both hating the other, the idea of a relationship seems impossible. Will they be able to put aside their differences and admit their true feelings? RXR
1. An Angry Wolf

**Hey**_** everyone! keep in mind this is just chapter one so this is just a building block for the story. the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer and have more bulk in them!**_

_**btw, for the sake and flow of my story, I had to change the ages of characters a bit.**_

**ages**

_Sam, Emily-21_

_Paul-20_

_Jared, Kim, Bella-18_

_Jacob, Embry, Quil-17_

* * *

**Ch 1**

_Page 324: New Moon_

_One of the others, one I didn't recognize-Jared or Paul-thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself. _

_"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything-than the whole tribe? Than people getting killed?" _

"You don't get it," Jacob shot back. He moved over to cover me further from Paul's piercing glare. I gripped Jacob's arm tighter. "She can help us."

"Bull shit," Paul spat. His arms started shaking and I noticed Sam take a step towards him. "I'm sure the leech lover is just dying to help us out!"

I peeked around Jacob's arm and, at that moment, several things happened. Paul's eyes shot to mine, his mouth in an angry, unforgiving snarl, but I gasped at the feeling that rushed through me.

I was suddenly…warm. Not warm like when Jacob hugged me, but I was warm inside.

I starred at Paul. His facial expression suddenly changed. The snarl disappeared and his eyes widened and his mouth fell opened.

I jumped as a growl erupted the silence, but it didn't come from Paul.

"Jake," I said carefully, tearing my eyes away from Paul.

"Bella, get back." Jacob snarled, looking right at Paul.

"Jacob, Paul enough!" Sam bellowed.

He was ignored though. I looked back at Paul and saw he was starring at me again, his eyes piercing into mine.

That was when Jacob exploded.

I was thrown to the ground as Jacob arm shot out to shove me away from him. Jacob strength slid me several feet across the dirt. Shouts and several sounds of ripping and growling rang in my ears as I tried to steady myself.

I looked up from the ground in time to see a two wolves, one russet brown and the other a dark silver, meet head on.

"No!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the sounds of vicious fighting. I rushed to my feet but two large hands gripped my upper arms.

"Its okay, Bella."

I could barely hear over the fighting. I looked up and saw Embry Call smiling down at me.

"But-they're-and-" I gasped. My chest heaved as the russet wolf's claws came down across the other's shoulder. The wolves disappeared into the forest, but I could still hear the fight.

Sam was chasing after them, kicking off his shoes.

"Take her to Emily's!" he yelled, before he was gone too.

I was vaguely aware of Embry's hands on my arms. I was frozen on the spot, my breath coming out in shallow gasps.

The warmth that had filled me before was gone. A pull in my chest was leading towards the woods where they had disappeared. I needed to see if everything was okay, but the odd thing was, I didn't know if Jacob was the one I was concerned about.

"Come on vampire girl."

I looked to the other boy, must have been Jared, and was surprised to see him smiling.

Embry started laughing and let go of my arms.

I was mortified. Two boys, their friends, just turned into wolves and were off tearing each other apart somewhere.

Embry saw the look on my face and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't look so worried. We heal quickly and Sam will put a stop to it before it gets too serious."

"But still," I muttered lamely, glancing back to the tree line.

We walked back to the truck and I handed the keys to Embry. I didn't trust myself to drive quite yet.

"If you think about it," Jared said climbing into the back, "Paul totally had it coming. Doing that to Jacob-"

Embry coughed loudly and slammed his door shut.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh um-I just meant yelling and all that stuff he said. Jake was bound to get mad, you know?"

"I guess so."

My stomach churned all the way to Emily's. All I kept thinking about was the damage the boys could be doing to each other. I was sure Embry sensed my uneasiness and didn't say anything until we pulled onto a small dirt road.

"Hey um, try not to stare at her," he said uneasily as we pulled up in front of a small, gray house.

"Why would I stare?"

Embry paused before opening his door and I was surprised to see his usual smile was gone.

"You saw what happened with Paul and Jake back there. Sometimes accidents happen."

He got out of the cab and I followed.

The house in front of us was pretty. It was a little run down but the numerous flower boxes and rose bushes out front showed the effort someone put into it.

Jared walked around me and took in a deep breath.

"Ah, Emily's cooking."

I followed them into the house and was instantly surrounding by the warm smell of baking.

"Hope you guys are hungry."

A woman was standing in the kitchen, pilling muffins onto a plate. Embry and Jared were already sitting at the table.

"So, Em guess who Paul freaked out at today," Jared said, giving me a wink.

"Oh goodness, who?"

The woman turned around and I struggled to keep the surprise off my face.

Emily had three long, angry red scars running down the right side of her face. They nearly missed her eye, but were snagged on the corner of her mouth and I was sure if she wasn't wearing long sleeves, I would see them running down her arm.

An image of Jacob's and Paul's fighting forms flashed across my head.

However, it was easy to see she was beautiful, beyond beautiful actually. The scars didn't cover up the perfect tone of her skin or waist length, shiny black hair.

"Oh!" Emily jumped when she saw me still standing by the door, but a kind smile spread across her face.

"Let me guess, Bella Swan?"

I nodded, unsure how she knew me.

"You can sit down Hun." She motioned to the empty chair by Embry and I nervously sat down.

"Yeah Bella. We don't bite," Embry joked, shoving my arm with his shoulder.

Emily set the muffins down, and gave Embry a stern look.

"Don't be so inconsiderate Embry. Poor girl is probably all shaken up."

Emily went back to the open kitchen and began taking more muffins out of the oven.

"I'm assuming it was you Paul didn't take so kindly too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me much," I answered, watching Jared shove a whole muffin into his mouth.

"I wouldn't take it personally. Paul loses his temper quite a bit."

"More like every day," Embry muttered.

The front door banged open and Sam walked through, his eyes pausing briefly on me before walking over to Emily.

I cringed, waiting for the pain to rip across my chest as I watched Sam wrap his arms Emily and hold her close.

It didn't come. I felt fine.

Anything romantic related always made me hurt. It just reminded me too much of Edward.

Edward. That didn't hurt either.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

I smiled to myself, filled with a feeling of self-pride.

My chest was ripping apart in pain anymore! Maybe all this time with Jacob had really paid off.

The door opened again and Jacob and Paul both duck through the doorway.

Surprisingly, both boys looked perfectly fine.

Jacob still looked upset, but gave me a small smile as he came to stand by me.

"You look happy," he commented.

"I'll tell you about it later," I said quietly, aware most of the people in the room would be able to hear me a mile away.

Paul walked past Jacob and I. I looked up and saw three, deep red lines running from his shoulder to his back.

"Jacob, what did you do!" I gasped. Embry and Jared both laughed. Paul, however, ignored my comment, and leaned against the counter by Sam and Emily.

"Its not a big deal Bells," Jacob shrugged, reaching for a muffin. "He'll be fine in five minutes, ten tops."

I guess Embry wasn't lying when he said they healed fast, but I couldn't shove away the feeling of wanting to go over to him and make sure he was alright.

I saw Sam lean down and whisper something to Emily. Her face lit up and looked excitedly between Paul and I.

"So," Embry said, leaning back in his chair. "Have you ever seen a werewolf eat twenty muffins?"

I laughed. Hm, laughing felt good.

"No Embry, I haven't."I spent the rest of the day in La Push with everyone. I realized this was the most fun I'd had in quite awhile.

It was easy being the pack. Everyone was so lighthearted and easygoing that I could completely be myself around them.

I found myself growing fond of Emily. She was only a couple years older than me and felt it was her duty to take care of the boys. It was entertaining watching her jokingly scold them all, including Sam. Anyone could tell how much she loved them.

Jacob stayed close to me most of the day. I could tell something was upsetting him. He didn't talk or joke as much as he usually did, but I figured it had something to do with the fight so I didn't bring it up.

Another big part of the day was Paul. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Several times, I caught myself starring at him from across the room.

Paul had the same build as Jake. He was tall and incredibly built. His biceps and abs were definitely drool worthy. I noticed he didn't join in the conversations very much. Paul spent most of the day with his head in his hands while everyone joked and talked around him.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Not really," I answered, zipping up my jacket.

The sun had set and the nearby thunderclouds were growing darker, signaling it was time to start heading home.

"I have to patrol tomorrow so I'm not going to be able to watch over you."

"Believe it or not Jake, I can take care of myself for one day. Besides, I have some chores to do anyway."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Says the girl that can barely walk two feet without tripping."

I stuck my tongue out at him and waved goodbye to everyone in the living room.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" I said.

Jacob nodded and I walked outside.

I jumped when I saw Paul leaning against the railing on the steps.

He chuckled as I clutched my chest and stood up.

"Jesus Paul," I laughed. "You gave me a heart attack. I didn't even know you were out here."

"Sorry about that." His voice was deep and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"What were you doing by yourself?"

He shrugged and took a step closer. It was ridiculous how much taller he was than me. I didn't even reach his shoulders.

"Sometimes its nice to be alone. You don't really get that privilege a lot when you're a wolf."

"Oh, that must suck." Jacob told me earlier about the mind connection thing. I hadn't really thought how annoying that could get.

"You have no idea."

An awkward silence fell between us. I shuffled my feet and Paul ran a hand through his hair.

After a minute of this, he spoke.

"So, is what Jake said true? You're just staying home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've kinda been neglecting the house by coming here so much."

It was true. I didn't want to think about the pile of laundry I had waiting for me at home.

"Its not safe for you there with that red head still around," he said, looking right at me.

"I can't just sit here all day, Paul." I stepped around him and walked to my car. His piercing gaze was distracting.

"I just don't want to think of you alone with her around," he replied, following me.

"Like I told Jacob, I'll be fine for one day."

I opened the door and sat inside.

"See you later, Paul."

"Bye."

Shutting the door, I started the engine and drove off.

I starred at Paul in my rear view mirror until he disappeared from my sight. It was odd how quickly his mood changed from extremely violent to almost friendly.

Well, I wasn't going to let him get to me.

* * *

**_well, there's chapter one. The rest of the chapters wll be MUCH longer and filled with way more story line. This was just setting things up. please read and review!_**


	2. Mood Swings

**Ch 2**

"Really Mom, its not like that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? It sure sounds like it."

I walked out of my room, laundry basket on my hip and phone tucked under my ear, while my mom worried endlessly. I had made the mistake of telling her about Jacob and she was confident that we had some love affair.

"I'm serious. It's nothing like that. He's just a really good friend."

I was glad Charlie left for work a few minutes before. Having this conversation with anyone in earshot would be humiliating.

"I just think it would be nice for you to try dating again."

I froze on the step I was on and cringed-but no. There was no pain.

I smiled to myself and continued downstairs. "Mom, dating isn't really-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I jumped and set the basket down. I was surprised. Jacob had said he had patrol.

"Mom, I gotta go."

"Ohh, is it Jacob? I want to talk-!"

I clicked end and flung open the door.

"Hey, Ja-." I gasped. Paul was standing there, looking down at me.

"Nice outfit leech lover."

My cheeks grew hot and I was suddenly aware of the pajama shorts and tank top I was wearing.

I couldn't help but notice that Paul, however, looked amazing. He had on a black t-shirt that outlined every muscle and a pair of jeans. Simple, but it was hard not to stare.

"I don't like that name," I sniffed, folding my arms.

Paul snorted and his smirk was infuriating.

"Its what you are. Don't pretend you aren't."

His mood from last night outside Emily's house was gone, and it was obvious the real Paul was back.

I ignored his comment. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" I demanded

"Jacob."

"Jacob is not my boyfriend," I said, coolly.

Paul folded his arms too. "Oh, I see. So you just toy around with him with no commitment."

I gasped and my hands dropped to my sides. I clenched my fists and took a step towards him.

"What is your problem!" I demanded. I was completely shocked. How was it his place to tell me about mine and Jacob's relationship.

"My problem is you." His voice didn't rise, but the tone made me want cry. I held my ground.

"Our second in command sent me here to watch you, because he cares so much about you but you couldn't give a shit about him. That's what my problem is. You make me sick."

My mouth was open in shock. Where was this coming from?

"Then why are bothering yourself with watching me? Why should you care if a vampire eats me for lunch!" I shouted, stepping back and gripping the door frame.

"I don't," Paul growled, his eyes narrowing.

I swung the door and slammed it shut.

%&%&

I tossed and turned in my mass of sheets. I had been trying to sleep for hours now, but it was hopeless. My mind couldn't shake the image of Paul. I really thought his outburst when he first met me when out of anger towards Jacob, not me personally. It stung that I was so hated.

A knock on my window startled me and I rolled over just as Jacob climbed though.

"Jacob!"

He put his finger to his mouth and pointed to my door.

Oh, Charlie.

"Hey, Bells," he whispered.

"Hi," I said softly. It was clear on his face that he knew about Paul's and mine encounter this morning.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Are you sure? That's kinda the main reason I came by," he smiled.

"And here I was thinking you just missed me," I said, nudging him with my foot.

"That too."

I smiled and laid back down. Jacob was watching me carefully, until I patted the spot next to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon. I'm tired."

He chuckled and lowered himself next to me. It was nice having Jacob here, but feeling him against me suddenly didn't feel right. Normally, it calmed me to have Jacob so close, but now my stomach started to ache. I ignored the feeling.

"Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I rolled over and faced him. "How did you know about…earlier. Did Paul tell you?"

"Not exactly. He's been phased all day. I saw it then."

"What?" I asked confused. "He's been phased?"

"Yeah, he's been sitting outside in the woods all day. He left about five minutes ago."

"Oh."

I rolled back and snuggled into my pillow, confused.

So, Paul didn't leave when I slammed the door in his face. For some reason, this thought comforted me.

"Jacob?"

"What Bells?"

"Um-Paul said something about second in command. Was he lying?"

Jacob was silent and I wished I hadn't asked.

"Never mind," I began "I'm sorry-"

"No, its fine," he interrupted. "Yeah I am second in command. I just don't like it, that's all."

"Oh."

So, Jacob was second in line for alpha. This didn't surprise me at all. I could picture him ruling over the pack.

"Are you staying all night?" I asked, drowsily.

"Not unless you want me to."

No, I didn't want him to. The idea of him sleeping with all night made my stomach ache more.

"Maybe next time," I replied.

Jacob laughed, but it was forced. My heart sank. Paul was right. I was just leading Jacob on.

"I'll leave when you fall asleep."

I closed my eyes and felt Jacob's fingers running through my hair. Oh if only I felt something for Jacob. Anything, even if it was just some dumb crush, would be better than this. I hated breaking his heart, but no matter how deep down I searched, I found no romantic love for Jacob.

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Jacob, thankfully, was gone so I rolled over in the hopes that Charlie would answer it and I could score a couple more hours of sleep.

"Bella! Someone's on the phone for you!"

And goodbye sleep.

I groaned and hurried downstairs. Charlie was already in his uniform and sipping down his last cup of coffee.

"Its Emily, Sam Uley's fiancé," he said quietly as I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! Its Emily. I'm sorry its so early, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over today."

Hm, girl time. I could definitely use some of that and maybe she could fill me in on Paul's mood swings.

"Yeah, I'll be over soon."

We hung up and I grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"New friends?" Charlie asked from the table.

"Um, yeah. I met them a few days ago. Emily is really sweet."

Charlie nodded. "Sam Uley is a good boy. Is Jacob with them too?"

"Yeah, he is."

"So, you've two have worked everything out?" Charlie asked, over the rim of his cup.

"For now at least." I took a large bite out of my apple. It seemed odd that only three days ago I was mad at Jacob for ignoring me.

Charlie smiled. "Good. I'm off to work."

"Bye."I swallowed down my apple, then ran upstairs to get ready. The sun was surprisingly shining so after I got a shower, I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I wondered if the boys would be there at all and Paul suddenly filled my mind. Why should I care if he was there or not? It was obvious he had a problem with me, therefore he needed no attention from me.

Cursing my inner thoughts, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

%&%&

"Boys will be boys Bella. Its just the way they are."

"Yeah, but this wasn't some hormonal adolescent," I explained. "One minute he was perfectly friendly and the next morning wham!" I clapped my hands and Emily dropped the flowers she was planting. "He was completely rude and hateful. I don't even know what I did!"

I leaned back against the wooden steps and watched Emily dig holes in her garden. We'd been out here for nearly an hour talking. It was nice having someone to confide in

"Well, do you think he's right?"

Wait, what? Not what I was expecting.

"Right?"

"Not right about yelling at you," she said. She set down her small shovel and sat facing me. "That was completely out of line, but do you agree with him? Do you think he's right about you and Jacob?"

Yes, I did think I was accidentally leading Jacob on, but admitting it was something different.

"He-he could be right," I mumbled. "Not like its any of his business."

"It's not any of business, but just talking to Paul about this may clear things over for you two. I don't see how else you two will be able to sort out your problems."

"That's the thing though," I replied, standing up. I began pacing around the yard. "I have no desire to "sort out" these problems we seem to have with each other."

"He's not really that bad Bella. I think-I think he has some sort of sore spot with you. If you actually tried, you might find he's great guy."

Paul. A great guy. Out of respect for Emily, I didn't bust out laughing.

"Just promise, as a favor for me, that'll you'll talk to him. Let him know he was right and you two may have a break through."

"Fine," I grumbled and Emily beamed at me.

It was frustrating Emily wanted me and Paul to get along. I didn't understand why she just couldn't accept us being like this.

Just then, a truck pulled into the drive.

Sam got out followed by, to my disappointment, Paul. Both were wearing jeans and t-shirts, but covered in black grease.

"Hi," Emily said cheerfully as Sam bent down and gave her kiss. "I thought you'd be working all day."

"We are. I forgot a customer's paperwork."

Sam went inside and I looked down Emily, determinedly not looking Paul's direction.

Emily gave me a short nod Paul's direction, then went back to her flowers.

Ugh, I guess its now or never.

Paul was leaning against the hood of the truck, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Um, Paul?" My voice was small, and I realized how nervous I suddenly was.

He raised his head, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have a minute?"

Again, he didn't say anything. He stood up and walked towards me. I glanced towards Emily and then turned to the backyard. I didn't really want to have this discussion in front of people.

I wasn't sure if Paul was following me. There was no sound or movement to indicate he was coming, but the gut feeling I had told me he was right behind me.

I stopped near the tree line and turned around to face him. I jumped a bit. He was closer than what I expected. The smell of grease and smoke wafted off of him and I crinkled my nose.

"Why are you covered in grease?"

"I work in the garage with Sam. You don't earn much of a paycheck running around as a wolf."

"Oh."

I guess it made sense. I had never pictured any of the guys working normal jobs. I just figured they ran around as wolves the entire time.

"You didn't have me walk back here to ask me about my greasy hands, Bella." It was the first time he had said my real name. "Now, what is it."

My stomach churned, like it does before you step onto stage or when a teacher calls you out in class. I silently cursed myself as a felt my cheeks grow red.

"You were right."

Paul raised his eyebrows and folded his arms again. This wasn't what he expected.

"You were right about everything you said," I continued. "I was just mad because you were so…mean."

He still didn't say anything. I was just about to give up and go back to Emily when he replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would stop hating me," I answered softly.

Paul closed his eyes and his expression. Uh-oh, I'd made him mad.

"I don't hate you."

Now it was my turn to look shocked. He doesn't hate me?

"Listen, a lot of stuff has been going on," he said. "I'd had a long night and you were the first person I saw. I took out all my pissed off feelings on you. I really couldn't give a shit about whatever weird relationship you two have."

Oh, not really what I was expecting.

"Paul!"

We both turned towards the direction of Sam's shouting.

"Listen, I've gotta go."

"But-"

"Bella," his voice was deeper, but somehow also softer. It sounded like the side of Paul I would like to know. "I've got to go. We'll talk later though, okay? I promise."

With that, he turned around and left me with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I should be happy, if anything. I was able to find out he didn't in fact hate me and we could talk later about his mood swings, but I wasn't happy. I felt like I'd been cheated, like I expected more from this small conversation, but no.

I shook my head and walked back to Emily.

I couldn't expect anything from Paul. Expecting too much from people causes way too much pain for my liking.

Emily and I spent the rest of the day outside, enjoying the rare sunshine. She told me all about her and Sam and the wedding they have planned in a few months. It was fun watching her talk about him. She eyes would light and the smallest bit of color appeared in her cheeks. Her smile never faltered when she talked about their relationship.

I envied her.

As I watched her chatting away, I silently craved for the same. I wanted someone by my side, that when I mentioned their name my face lit up. I wanted someone to hold me again and tell me they loved me.

Maybe my mom was right. Edward was gone and now, over the pain, maybe I could find someone else.

Could I find that person in Jacob? I pushed away the thought.

"I cant believe its only been a little over a year since he imprinted."

I turned my head and looked at her. We were sitting on the chairs on her back porch, a glass of tea in each hand. She had just been telling me the details of the wedding so I could attend.

"Imprinting?" I asked. "Like a duck?"

Emily laughed. "No, not like a duck. Jacob hasn't told you about this? I thought he told you all about-them."

"I know about the mind connection thing and the weird fast healing, but he never mentioned that," I explained. My stomach churned a bit and I curiously wondered if I wanted to know.

"Oh, well its kind of hard to explain," she began. "Its like falling in love, only instantly. They see a girl and boom! She's all they can think about."

Maybe it was just because I wasn't on the same side of it as Emily, but it sounded like some psycho stalker thing to me.

"Do all the wolves…imprint?"

Emily shrugged and took a big sip of tea. "We aren't sure. No one from the last pack is alive so its not like there's anyone to ask and the few things they left behind are hard to translate."

I leaned back again in the chair and pondered this new information. So the wolves could fall in love immediately. Looking at Emily, imprinting didn't seem like a bad thing. Your perfect man immediately loves you and you both live happily ever after. I imagined though all imprinting cases weren't as simple as that.

My thoughts went to Jacob and I worried that he had felt the feeling.

"Hey you two."

We turned to see Sam walk out the backdoor.

I'd noticed he changed from his work jeans to a pair of old shorts and left the shirt off.

"Leaving again?" Emily asked.

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss, before walking off towards the woods.

"Oh, Bella?" He turned around and called. "When do you go back to school?"

"Next Monday," I answered, giving Emily a "what the heck" look that she returned.

"Good. Do you think you could be here in the morning? Some of the tribe elders want to talk to you."

Talk to me? I wondered if they were curious about the Cullens. Could I betray their secrets?

"Am I in trouble?"

Sam smiled and I realized it was first time I had seen it.

"No, they just want to discuss a couple things."

"Sam!" Emily called. Her voice was no longer friendly and I was surprised to see her smile disappear. "Don't you think it's a bit…soon for this to be happening. Can't you just let P-him tell her?"

I was worried now. I couldn't imagine Emily loosing her temper at Sam, but now that it was happening, I was anxious about this big issue, that involved me.

"Tell me what?" I whispered at her, realizing after Sam could still hear me. She ignored me.

"Emily, its fine," was all he said, before he disappeared into the forest.

Emily was quiet. I didn't know what to say. Should I say something or let her bad mood drift off first?

"Ugh men," she groaned finally. "Don't worry, Bella. Sam was right. You aren't in trouble. They just want to talk to you."

"Ok…"

Emily suggested I stay the night there, then wouldn't have to leave early to meet the others. After a quick call to Charlie and a small dinner, we both curled up on the couch watching _The Notebook._

I tried not to let the approaching morning worry my thoughts. I was enjoying my time with Emily and could easily see us becoming great friends.

After Emily as asleep and I was beginning to drift off, a howl made me jump awake with a start.

I thought of Victoria and hoped the wolves hadn't found her. The idea of any of them getting hurt was unbearable.

I curled back up in my blanket and my last conscious thought was of Paul, in the hopes that he was okay.

* * *

**_so what do you all think of chapter two? check out my profile for the crappy banner pic i made lol thanks you guys_**


End file.
